icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPity The Nevel
iPity The Nevel 'is the ninth episode of Season Four, and 79th overall. Plot A video of Nevel screaming at a little girl ruins his reputation, making him one of the most hated people on the internet. He asks the iCarly team to help him restore this image, but a first attempt to regain his popularity fails. After he offers a sincere apology to the girl on iCarly, he gets many positive comments again, but when a handicapped man bumps into him with his wheelchair shortly afterwards, Nevel starts screaming at the man and is filmed yet again. Meanwhile, Freddie is becoming popular with girls after playing a vampire in an iCarly short film. He deeply enjoys this situation, but shortly afterwards, his popularity fades as werewolves become more popular than vampires. Gibby then dresses up as a werewolf and steals Freddie's date. Spencer is bored because he has nothing to do. Trivia *One of the comments on the iCarly site is from Stacey Dillsen. *The episode parody ''Twilight as the main iCarly skit, with Freddie Benson being the vampire, Edward, and Gibby Gibson being the werewolf, Jacob. In the parodied skit, Carly will be playing "idiot farm girl" as seen in the picture, along with Sam as the "cowboy with a moustache that looks like a squirrel" http://www.z100.com/pages/chat/cosgrove/ *Reed Alexander, who plays Nevel, will guest star in this episode. Dan Schneider tweeted that, "This *may be Nevel's last apperance on iCarly." *In the opening credits for Season 4, it shows a scene where Sam is dancing around with a baseball bat in front of a cardboard Nevel and a Nevel bobblehead. It also shows Gibby dancing in front of a big poster of Nevel with dart holes all over his face and head. The second one was from this episode. Another scene shows Sam cheering as Nevel is walking in the background with equipment. *Dan Schneider, Miranda Cosgrove, Reed Alexander, and Nathan Kress have noted that this was possibly the funniest table read for an episode ever. DanWarp's Twitter Post on iPity The Nevel. *The title is a possible reference to the famous quote by Mr T; " I pity The Fool!" *According to Dan Schneider, after they wrapped up the vampire scene, he had gone home, but at around 3:00 AM, Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, and Ariana Grande (from Victorious) showed up at his house and filled the trees with toilet paper. *The bench Nevel sits on says "Schneider's Pickles." This is a reference to writer and creator Dan Schneider. Apparently, Schneider hadn't been aware of the joke until he saw it. Gallery '''View the gallery for this episode here!!! Video Gallery Video:(HQ) NEW iCarly - iPity The Nevel|1st Promo Video:iCarly iPity the Nevel Sneak Peek Video:iCarly iPity the Nevel Sneak Peek no 2 Video:iCarly iPity the Nevel Sneak Peek no 3 Video:Nathan Kress Goes 'Twlight Saga' On 'iCarly'!|Nathan Kress Goes 'Twlight Saga' On 'iCarly'! External links Danwarp's Fun Facts about iPity The Nevel Fanlala's iPity Nevel Photos & Sneak Peeks Nevel's Viral Video (Nevel's full tirade extended from the promos via iCarly.com) References 408 Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Parodies Category:Images Category:Videos